Lettres d'un amant captif
by Hell'N
Summary: Septembre 2006, en rentrant chez lui, Naruto, jeune inspecteur de police, découvre une lettre de son amant qui a décidé de le quitter. Un an plus tard, quelqu'un s'introduit chez lui par effraction et lui dépose une nouvelle lettre qui remettra son monde en question. Sasuke ne l'a pas quitté : il a été kidnappé. Naruto mettra tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Sasu/Naru. UA. Yaoi.


**Lettres d'un amant captif**

**Auteur** : Hell'n

**Bêta :** hokage minato

**Pairing** : Sasu/Naru

**Genre** : Romance/Aventure/Polar

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto

**Résumé** : Septembre 2006, en rentrant chez lui, Naruto, jeune inspecteur de police, découvre une lettre de son amant qui a décidé de le quitter. Un an plus tard, quelqu'un s'introduit chez lui par effraction et lui dépose une nouvelle lettre qui remettra son monde en question. Sasuke ne l'a pas quitté : il a été kidnappé. Naruto mettra tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. OS. UA. Yaoi.

**Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lettres d'un amant captif**

L'homme monte sur l'estrade, il regarde la foule qui le contemple, surprise. Ce n'est pas lui que tous ces gens attendent, il le sait. Il leur sourit. Il voit le livre serré entre leurs bras. Il ouvre la bouche, et d'une voix forte déclare :

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis commissaire de police à Tokyo. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. L'histoire de l'enquête qui a chamboulé ma vie. Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai trouvé sur la table de mon salon, une lettre. C'était il y a 15 ans, le 6 septembre 2006, soit un peu plus d'un mois avant mes trente ans. C'était une simple lettre. Une simple lettre comme on en écrit des centaines. Je l'avais ouverte, comme j'en avais ouvert d'autres. Je l'avais lu, comme j'en avais lu d'autres. Et mon monde avait basculé.

Cette lettre venait de réduire ma vie en miette. Sasuke, mon amant, m'annonçait qu'il me quittait.

Cette lettre contenait les derniers mots que Sasuke m'adressait :

_ « Naruto,_

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te dire que c'est fini._

_Je ne peux plus vivre avec toi, car mon passé m'a rattrapé._

_Oublis moi, comme je m'apprête à t'oublier._

_Adieu._

_Sasuke. »_

Après la lecture, j'étais fou de chagrin, je me suis laissé tomber au sol en pleurant. Sasuke m'avait quitté. Sasuke était parti. Pendant une heure, peut-être deux, je pleurais comme un enfant. Je l'aimais tant. J'avais l'impression qu'une main invisible me broyait le cœur. Je regardais mon appartement désormais vide de lui, quand la colère et la fureur m'envahirent. Balançant la table basse, arrachant les coussins du canapé, fracassant la télé, j'explosais. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais une bête. Une bête bien vite calmée, car quelques minutes plus tard je m'effondrais à nouveau en larme avant de m'endormir au milieu des décombres.

A l'époque, j'ignorais que cette lettre serait le déclencheur de la plus longue et la plus douloureuse enquête de ma carrière. Ce que j'ignorais aussi c'était que la douleur que j'avais ressentie au moment ou j'avais posé mes yeux sur cette lettre ne serait rien comparée à celle que j'allai ressentir lorsque je recevrai les suivantes, un an plus tard. Mais ce jour là, la seule chose que je réalisais c'était que j'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie et lorsque j'eus achevé ma lecture, mon monde s'écroula.

Je vivais avec Sasuke Uchiwa depuis quatre ans, j'étais inspecteur de police tandis que lui quo-dirigeait avec son frère aîné une grande chaîne de magasins de livres. Je l'avais rencontré après le procès d'un des criminels que j'avais aidé à arrêter. J'avais 25 ans et lui 23. nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. Nous nous complétions, il était taciturne, moi exubérant. Avec Sasuke, ma vie avait trouvé un sens. Je respirais, j'étais vivant. Et je croyais que lui aussi. La seule chose qui me posait problème dans notre relation, c'était qu'il refusait de me parler de son passé. Bien qu'au début, cela ne me posait aucun problème, au bout de trois ans de vie commune son secret commençait à me peser. Mais j'avais trop de respect pour notre amour pour le forcer à me révéler ce qu'il cachait.

Un an s'était écoulé, une année durant laquelle le spectre de Sasuke ne m'avait pas quitté, pourtant, malgré le vide omniprésent qui me rongeait, ma vie avait suivi son cour. Au début je l'avais cherché, j'avais contacté sa famille, mais ils ne savaient rien, même pas qu'il m'avait quitté. Alors, après d'innombrables échecs, je finis par abandonner.

Noyant mon désespoir dans mon travail d'inspecteur de police, j'obtins une très bonne promotion devenant capitaine d'une équipe, sous les ordres directs du chef de la police de Tokyo. Mais je demeurais toujours insatisfait, il y avait un vide béant dans mon cœur qui ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour. Le départ déconcertant de mon amant laissait une vilaine cicatrice dans ma vie qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, la chute était terrible. Mais grâce à mon boulot mon quotidien était à peu prés stable. J'étais devenu amère, mes amis furent forcés de constater que le départ du brun me rendais aussi acide que le citron et aussi corrosif que l'acide sulfurique. Chacune de mes paroles vous rongiez le moral à l'image d'une colonie de virus. Une des raisons, entre autre, pour laquelle je suis respecté dans mon travail.

Mais quelque chose me fit basculer à nouveau. Le 6 septembre 2007, alors que je rentrais tranquillement chez moi, comme à mon habitude je trouvais ma porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Elle portait des traces d'effraction, la serrure avait été forcée de manière négligée. Je sortis mon arme de service et m'introduisis à l'intérieur de mon logement. C'est là que je la vit. Une lettre étrange, mais qui remit encore une fois mon monde en question. Elle trônait sur la table de mon salon, quelqu'un l'avait déposée là. Mis à part mon nom, l'enveloppe était vierge de toute inscription.

Je résistais à la tentation de l'ouvrir encore quelques minutes, le temps d'inspecter le reste de l'appartement, mais il était vide. Tout était normal à l'exception d'un détail, la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. L'intrus m'avait probablement entendu arriver et avait du sortir par là. Je penchais la tête par dessus le rebord et constatais que la ruelle était vide et silencieuse, à l'exception d'un petit monticule de sacs poubelle et d'une tribu de chats de gouttière qui jouaient entre eux. Je refermais la fenêtre. En soupirant, je retournais dans le salon, décachetant l'obscur missive, dont l'écriture m'était familière, je m'installais sur mon canapé pour la lire avec attention :

_« Un an maintenant, et il n'appartient qu'à moi. Je t'ai pris ce que tu aimes le plus sans le savoir. Tout comme toi, il fut un temps. La dernière lettre de ton amoureux t'a-t-elle plu ? Qui suis-je à ton avis ? Si tu veux le revoir, tu devras me retrouver. Fais vite, en un an il s'est affaiblit. Ton temps est compté et le sien aussi. Alors inspecteur en chef Uzumaki que vas-tu faire ? Le laisser mourir ou m'affronter, toi qui ne me connais pas alors que je sais tout de toi. Il est temps aujourd'hui que tu payes de ton sang, le sien ne me suffit plus, regarde ce qu'il a subi. Combien de temps comptes-tu laisser payer les autres à ta place Naruto Uzumaki ? »_

Une photo accompagnait cette étrange missive. En la regardant, j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Sasuke. Attaché sur un lit, squelettique, nu comme un vers, à l'exception d'un pagne qui cachait ses organes génitaux. Tout son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, de scarifications, son visage était balafré, bleuis autour des yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire toute la détresse qu'il ressentait. J'étais anéantit par cette vision d'horreur qui demeurerait sans aucun doute, pour toujours dans ma mémoire. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je posais la photo sur la table, face cachée, car, même si ce cliché serait à coup sûr une pièce à conviction importante pour l'enquête, je ne pouvais plus, au risque de vomir tout le contenu de mon estomac, la regarder une nouvelle fois.

Je titubais jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tout en contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir, je réfléchis. Cette lettre me livrait un certain nombres d'indices. Tout d'abord, c'était en rapport avec mon travail. L'inconnu m'appelait : inspecteur en chef, ce qui signifiait qu'il me suivait probablement depuis le début de ma carrière dans la police. D'autre part ça faisait un an qu'il détenait Sasuke et il l'avait forcé à écrire cette lettre, car c'était bien l'écriture de mon amant, j'en étais certain. Donc il fallait que j'étudie toutes les affaires sur lesquelles j'avais travaillé depuis mon entrée dans la police jusqu'à l'an dernier. J'avais besoin d'aide.

Retournant au salon, je sortis mon téléphone portable pour appeler mon second, Sai, un jeune homme de mon age peu doué dans les relations humaines mais très habile dans son travail, pour lui faire part de la situation :

« Chef que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, car je n'appelais généralement qu'en cas de très gros ennuis.

_J'ai besoin que tu contactes les autres, jetant une œillade dégoutté sur la lettre je poursuivis, j'ai des problèmes, ma porte a été forcée et j'ai reçu une lettre de menace. Apporte-moi les dossiers de toutes les affaires sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé depuis que je suis dans la police jusqu'aux 6 septembre 2006.

_Très bien, la voix de Sai trahissait son étonnement, mais il ne poussa pas la curiosité plus loin.

_Je vous attends tous les quatre dans une heure maximum. » Sai raccrocha tandis que je poussais un profond soupir en allant faire du café. La nuit allait être longue.

Environ trente minutes après mon appel, Sai passait la porte de mon appartement, suivit de deux jeunes hommes. Tous les trois transportaient de petits cartons dans lesquels se trouvait l'essentiel de ma carrière dans la police. Sept ans d'affaires criminelles en tous genres trônaient devant eux, sur ma minuscule table de cuisine. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose, répondant au nom de Sakura Haruno, y était déjà installée, devant une tasse de café noir et un ordinateur portable, qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune. Elle salua ses collègues puis retourna à la contemplation de son écran. Je servis aux trois garçons une grande tasse de café tout en leur expliquant la situation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me livrais entièrement à mes collègues. Ma relation avec Sasuke, les lettres, ma confusion, mes idées, mes hypothèses, mes doutes, je leur confiais toute ma vie. A la fin de mon discours, il faisait nuit.

Mon cerveau bouillonnait d'idées et de théories plus ou moins tordues, c'était toujours comme ça au début d'une enquête mais cette fois-ci, mon enthousiasme habituel céda la place à l'abattement. La fougue coutumière qui m'animait avait pris la fuite laissant l'équipe dans un état de contemplation morbide. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vu ainsi, moi qui d'habitude dominais nos assemblées avec hargne, je me morfondais dans la tristesse.

Rompant le silence de cette scène étrange, la jeune femme prit la parole :

« Par où commence-t-on chef ? demanda-t-elle. Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui pourrait avoir fait ça ?

_Aucune, fit-je dépité, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Sai de réunir tous les dossiers sur lesquels j'ai travaillé depuis mes débuts.

_Sasuke et vous étiez-amants, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda un des garçons qui avait accompagné Sai en replaçant une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille. J'ai hoché la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative et il poursuivit : je propose qu'on oriente nos recherches en direction des compagnes ou compagnons des personnes que vous avez arrêtées ou tuées durant ces sept ans.

_Je doute que se soit une femme qui ait fait ça Neji, contra le derniers des membres de mon équipe en agitant la photo devant les yeux blancs de son coéquipier.

_Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça Shikamaru ? Interrogeais-je.

_La force avec laquelle les coups ont été portés, il désigna une ecchymose particulièrement impressionnante sur le corps de mon « homme », même avec un objet lourd, aucune femme ne pourrait laisser de telles marques, dit-il avec conviction.

_Si je comprends bien, fit la jeune femme en saisissant une pile de dossiers, ça nous laisse les affaires impliquant des couples homosexuels dont l'un des partenaires a été compromis dans une affaire criminelle durant votre carrière. » conclu-t-elle en se resservant une tasse de café.

Les semaines passaient et nous allions d'échecs en échecs. Mon patron souhaitait me retirer l'enquête, affirmant que j'étais trop impliqué, mais je campais sur ma position, luttant de toutes mes forces contre ma hiérarchie. Mais nous étions début décembre et nous n'avions toujours aucun résultat. Je m'enfonçais si profondément dans le travail que la tristesse paraissait glisser sur moi sans jamais m'atteindre. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade que mon attitude générale trahissait car si on m'observait bien on constatait que mes yeux clairs s'étaient assombris, que l'intonation de ma voix était plus dure et que mes mains tremblaient souvent. Nous n'avancions pas. Nous avions beau lire et relire chaque dossiers, rapports d'enquête, aucun de ces types n'avaient le profil d'un kidnappeur ou d'un tueur potentiel. Nous avions établi une liste de dix suspects et aucun d'eux ne correspondaient. Même en élargissant le champs de nos recherches, cela n'aboutissait à rien. Les yeux dans le vague, je pensais à Sasuke, prisonnier quelque part au Japon, ou ailleurs. Nous étions forcément passé à coté de quelque chose.

Chaque jour, je m'installais derrière mon bureau et je réfléchissais. Mais le 10 décembre 2007, j'eus la révélation. Tout avait commencé quand un jeune homme entra dans le commissariat pour me livrer la troisième lettre :

« J'ai un paquet pour l'inspecteur Uzumaki. » annonça le jeune coursier qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce centrale du commissariat. De taille moyenne et plutôt mince, il avait une allure étrange. Il portait une casquette de coursier noire qui ne laissait quasiment rien voir de son visage et d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches de cheveux blancs/gris. Le coursier était vêtu d'un uniforme qui semblait être trop court pour lui et dont les manches de la chemise étaient relevées, laissant apparaître le bout d'un tatouage :deux demi-cercles avec des écailles qui s'entrecroisent. Cette marque ne m'était pas inconnue, je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, j'en étais sûr.

M'avançant vers lui, je lui dit :

« C'est moi, je lui prit le paquet des mains et m'emparant d'un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau le plus proche, je lui demandais où je devais signer.

_Ici, s'il vous plaît, il arborait un sourire étrange qui me glaça le sang pendant une fraction de seconde, une fois que j'eus signer le bond il me dit : merci monsieur, bonne journée. » puis il partit.

Je rejoignit mon bureau tout en contemplant le paquet, c'était un petit carton basique avec une étiquette sur laquelle était noté le destinataire, mais j'eus beau chercher, il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Après m'être installé sur mon fauteuil j'ouvris le colis. À l'intérieur, je découvris la troisième lettre, comme les deux précédentes elle avait été écrite par mon amant captif :

_« Vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit inspecteur en chef Uzumaki, le temps s'écoule et que faites-vous ? Bientôt Sasuke ne sera plus. Regardez, il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Il vous appel, mais vous ne venez pas. Il est intéressant de constater que votre motivation pour le retrouver n'est pas aussi forte que la mienne pour me venger. Tic, tac … le temps passe Naruto ...»_

Je fis un bond sur ma chaise avant de sortir de mon bureau comme un fou. En courant dans les couloirs du commissariat à la recherche du coursier, j'hurlais comme un dément, alertant mes coéquipiers. Sakura et Sai allèrent dans mon bureau pour examiner le reste du paquet tandis que Shikamaru et Neji m'accompagnaient dans mes recherches. Mais nous ne le vîmes nul part, il avait disparu. Nous interrogions toutes les personnes que nous croisions, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il m'avait encore filé entre les doigts. En proie à une douloureuse colère, je bousculais sans le voir un stagiaire du commissariat qui portait un plateau de café.

La traversé du poste de police en sens inverse sembla durer une éternité tant j'étais anxieux de découvrir le reste du paquet. Sai et Sakura étaient déjà là. Me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte de mon bureau, je regardai les mines fébriles et nerveuses de mes deux subordonnés. Neji s'installât à ma gauche tandis que Shikamaru parti à la recherche du fichier d'identification des tatouages.

« Chef, fit Sai en tremblant, il y avait çà dans le paquet caché au milieu de photos de la victime, il sortit un petit magnétophone du carton et ajouta : nous l'avons déjà écouté et …

_Je suis prêt Sai, fis-je avec inquiétude en me frottant le visage avec mes mains.

_Bien. » le brun actionna le bouton du magnétophone et un horrible cri de détresse et de douleur mêlée se fit entendre.

La voix de Sasuke s'échappait du magnétophone, le jeune homme poussait des hurlements de douleur qui me déchirèrent les entrailles, un son plus grave attira mon attention, un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un le frappait, quelqu'un prenait plaisir à arracher des cris de douleur à Sasuke. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir car pour la première fois depuis que nous avions ouvert cette enquête, j'entendais toute la peur et la douleur que ressentait Sasuke. Les cris se calmèrent au bout d'un moment. Le magnétophone fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à se Sasuke n'ajoute ceci en murmurant d'une voix triste : « Naruto ... ». Ce chuchotement fut suivit par le rire hystérique de son tortionnaire qui ajouta « Allons, allons Sasuke, tu sais très bien qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui l'a quitté pour venir avec moi. » Puis le rire reprit, et l'angoisse me prit la gorge, la voix de l'enregistrement c'était celle du coursier.

Je sentais les regards des mes équipiers qui me transperçaient, ils attendaient que je parle, que je leur ordonne de se remettre au travail, mais j'en étais incapable. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois j'avais entendu la voix de Sasuke et j'étais profondément bouleversé. Ses hurlements me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Et ce murmure … il me brûlait les entrailles. C'était de ma faute, même si j'ignorais encore pourquoi. Pourquoi cet homme s'amusait à me faire souffrir. Pourquoi cet homme retenait Sasuke en otage et pourquoi le battait-il comme ça pour ensuite m'envoyer les preuves de ses actes barbares.

« Et si … fit brusquement Sakura en interrompant mes noires pensées, si l'homme que nous recherchons n'était pas l'amant d'un des criminels mais plutôt une personne sous son influence.

_Argumente, exigeais-je avec flegme.

_J'étais juste entrain de penser que nous avions peut-être tiré des conclusions un peu hâtives, raisonna leur coéquipière. Nous sommes parti du principe que puisque vous et Sasuke étiez amant alors le suspect devait être l'amant d'un des criminels que vous aviez arrêté. Mais il s'agit peut-être d'un garçon dont vous avez arrêté le père, ou le frère, ou toute autre personne qui fasse office de modèle à suivre. De plus, vu l'âge du « coursier », il était probablement mineur à l'époque, ajouta-t-elle, donc très influençable. Un grand nombre de facteurs entre en compte, mais c'est une hypothèse fiable je pense.

_Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, fit Shikamaru qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. J'ai le dossier d'identification des tatouages patron, ajouta-t-il en agitant une chemise cartonnée.

_Fais voir, dis-je en tendant ma main droite vers Shikamaru, retournez à vos places et reprenez l'enquête en y incluant l'hypothèse de Sakura. » mes quatres subordonnés s'exécutèrent tandis que je m'installais à mon bureau sous le regard terrifié de Sakura.

J'ouvris le dossier que mon collègue m'avait transmis. Plusieurs tatouages qui ressemblaient au morceau que j'avais vu sur le « coursier » étaient répertoriés. La plupart étaient les signes distinctifs de gangs qui sévissaient à Tokyo en ce moment. Cependant, j'étais convaincu que celui que je cherchais n'était pas là. Celui du suspect me faisait plutôt penser à un symbole amoureux où à des membres d'une même famille, quelque chose que l'homme que je poursuivais avait du échanger qu'avec des personnes dont il était proche. C'était un symbole personnel. De plus, il devait être vieux d'au moins cinq ans aux vues de ses couleurs passées et ternes. Je continuais tout de même à feuilleter les documents que Shikamaru m'avait apporté. Mais, finissant par perdre patience, je propulsais le dossier avec rage contre la porte de mon bureau, désespéré.

Posant ma tête entre mes bras, je réfléchis. D'une part, pourquoi Sasuke avait suivit ce type de son plein grès. Quel image projetait-il sur les gens ? Était-il jeune et innocent pour son entourage ? Ou bien renfermé et sûr de lui ? Avait-il un emploi et des amis ? Comment Sasuke s'était il laissé berner ? L'homme avait dû l'approcher à plusieurs reprises pour que Sasuke lui accorde sa confiance. Peut-être était-il proche d'un point de vu émotionnel de son kidnappeur ?

Toutes ces questions me rendirent fou. A bout de nerf, je me levais de ma chaise et me mis à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Quelque chose manquait. J'étais convaincu que je connaissais ce maudit tatouage, alors pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me souvenir ? Ce tatouage était la clef de tout ce foutu mystère. Le fait de ne plus me rappeler m'agaçais autant que ça me paniquais. Ma sœur la furie guidant ma main, je saisis mon bureau et le retournais, propulsant tous les dossiers que je devais examiner sur le sol. J'étais la victime consentante de la violence tant ma fureur était brûlante. Toujours sous le joug de mon hargneuse compagne, je m'amusais à éclater le peu de mobilier que contenait la cage à poule qui me servait de bureau.

J'explosai enfin. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines dans un état presque catatonique, je reprenais vie. Ma rage était ma mère, renaissance dont j'avais besoin. Ma douleur était mon sang, coulant en moi, source de ma vie. Les larmes étaient ma voix, hurlant depuis le fond du gouffre dans lequel je me trouvais. Agenouillé dans les décombres, j'attendais la révélation. J'attendais la lumière, j'attendais Sasuke.

Sakura entra dans la pièce, apeurée. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de me relever, elle commença à ranger. Elle redressa les chaises, souleva le bureau, lui rendant sa place initiale. Elle rangea les dossiers que j'avais éparpillé partout dans la pièce. Je la regardais comme si elle était une illusion de mon cerveau malade. Et puis, c'est là que je le vis. Sur une page d'un dossier qui traînait sur mon bureau depuis une semaine. Avant d'avoir vu le tatouage du coursier je n'aurais jamais soupçonné ce garçon.

« Stop ! Hurlai-je à Sakura. Donne moi cette feuille et va chercher les autres et ramène moi tout ce que tu peux trouver sur le gang d'Otto.

_Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_Je t'expliquerai, lui répondis-je en souriant. » En attendant les autres, je m'appliquais à réunir chaque pages du dossier qui m'avait fourni l'illumination. Enfin. Je commençais enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Une fois le dossier recomposé, je m'installais derrière ma table de travail, quelque peu encombrée en souriant. Comment avais-je pu passer à coté de ce détail ? Mes quatre équipiers entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les chaises encore intactes. Je sais qui est notre homme, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ma mine réjouit leur parut étrange, mais je continuais tout de même mon laïus, heureux de ma découverte : l'homme que nous cherchons se nomme Kabuto Yakushi. C'est une victime de l'Ouroboros.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? M'interrogea Neji.

_C'est un « gang » plus connu sous le nom d'Otto, il était dirigé par un fou du nom d'Orochimaru. Celui-ci était chirurgien à l'hôpital de Konoha. Après la disparition de sa femme, Tsunade, morte d'un cancer du sein, il est devenu fou et surtout obsédé par l'immortalité. Il a crée une bande de tarés qui avaient pour but d'atteindre la vie éternelle. Ils enlevaient des jeunes garçons de 6 ans, dans le but de les sacrifier, ils faisaient des expériences sur eux. Orochimaru, pensait qu'il pouvait s'emparer du corps de ces enfants pour devenir immortel. Dans les enfants que son groupe enlevait, il sélectionnait ses favoris pour en faire les « réceptacles » de son esprit. Chaque années, il en choisissait un nouveau parmi ceux qu'on lui amenait et celui qui avait atteint la vingtaine avant que ses « recherches » n'aboutissent, il le faisait tuer et vendait ses organes au marché noir pour financer ses crimes. Le trafic d'organes lui permettait de faire tourner la boutique.

_Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama la seule femme de notre petit groupe.

_En effet, approuvais-je. C'est moi qui est passé les menottes à Orochimaru. C'était le 6 septembre 2001. Après des mois d'enquête, nous avions enfin réussi à trouver le « laboratoire » d'Otto. C'est là que nous avons trouvé tous les enfants, la majorité d'entre eux étaient enfermés dans des cages en attendant de passer au bistouri. Les plus chanceux, ceux qu'Orochimaru avaient choisi, vivaient dans des dortoirs insalubres, attachés par de lourdes chaînes, mais contrairement aux autres, ils bénéficiaient de trois repas par jours. Nous avons libéré tous les enfants, nous les avons soignés. Les « chéris » d'Orochimaru portaient tous un étrange tatouage : le double Ouroboros, le même que celui du vieux fou. Aucun des garçons ne porta plainte, aucun d'eux ne parla. Sauf un : Kabuto. Il nous raconta tout ce qu'ils enduraient dans le laboratoire. Il parla longuement, il mit beaucoup de détails dans son récit. Il témoigna même au procès. Les membres d'Otto furent emprisonnés à vie et Orochimaru fut condamné à la peine de mort.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a témoigné contre Orochimaru puisqu'il tenait tellement à lui. Fit Neji.

_Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose en vous attendant, je n'y avait pas prêté attention i ans, mais en relisant le dossier ça m'a frappé. Kabuto est le seul sur qui les médecins ont relevé des traces de relations sexuel. Tout les autres étaient clean, le seul qu'Orochimaru est approché de cette manière c'était Kabuto.

_Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a témoigné contre lui, répéta le brun aux cheveux longs.

_Au contraire, fit Sai, je pense que si Kabuto a témoigné contre son « amant » c'était pour le punir. Comme Orochimaru couchait avec lui, il a sûrement cru qu'il couchait avec les autres garçons aussi. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a parlé. Pour avoir l'exclusivité. Si Orochimaru allait en prison, il ne pourrait plus avoir les autres garçons, il serait « à lui » en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas prévu que son témoignage le condamnerait à la peine capitale.

_Sauf qu'Orochimaru est mort et le gamin a craqué, il vous a rendu responsable et s'en ait pris à Sasuke, fit Shikamaru avec flegme, une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm revisité.

_Cette histoire est abominable, ajouta Sakura.

_Maintenant qu'on sait qui nous cherchons, nous n'avons plus qu'à le trouver ! M'exclamai-je. Au boulot ! » J'avais l'impression d'être en train de gagner, la fin était proche, je le sentais.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent ma découverte, mon équipe enquêta sur Kabuto, quant à moi, je m'élançais à nouveau sur la piste qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à Orochimaru. Fraîchement diplômé de l'école de police, j'avais décidé de rejoindre la brigade des mœurs sous les ordres de mon oncle, le capitaine Jiraya. Son équipe traquait Otto depuis l'année 1997. Mon oncle m'avait raconté que jusqu'à cette année là, on n'avait jamais soupçonné que ces enlèvements massifs soient dû à un gang. Aussi, c'était la brigade de la protection des mineurs qui s'occupait de cette affaire. Et puis, en août 1997, un jeune homme de 18 ans s'était présenté au commissariat en disant qu'il avait été kidnappé quand il avait 6 ans et qu'il avait vécu tout ce temps dans le laboratoire d'un groupe du nom d'Otto, dont le chef Orochimaru, faisait des expériences sur des enfants. C'est mon oncle qui l'avait interrogé et qui l'avait aidé à retrouver sa famille. Il avait témoigné au procès, visage masqué, et à la place de son nom se trouvait le pseudonyme de « Victime numéros 1 ». Je ne savais qui c'était, mais son aide nous fut précieuse.

En 2001, mon oncle nous répétait sans cesse qu'Otto n'avait qu'un seul repère. Je ne sais pas comment il le savait car victime numéros 1 l'ignorait, mais mon oncle en était sûr. Il pensait, à raison, qu'Orochimaru ne prendrait pas le risque de s'éparpiller, sa quête était trop importante à ses yeux, donc tout devait avoir lieu au même endroit. Le lieu que nous cherchions devait être immense. Nous avons fouillé toutes les usines désaffectés, tous les hangars et entrepôts de la ville, mais nous n'avions rien trouvé. Jusqu'au mois d'août 2001. « Victime numéros 1 » nous avait confié que l'endroit dans lequel il avait été prisonnier ressemblait à une infirmerie d'école. Nous avions alors fouillé toute les écoles qui avaient été fermées, tous les vieux internats délabrés . Et puis j'avais eus une idée, la ville de Tokyo regorgeait à l'époque de petites cliniques qui avaient fermé, par faute de personnel et d'argent. C'est comme ça que nous avons trouvé Otto. Le gang, abritait ses activités dans un vieux dispensaire qui avait fermé au milieu des années 80. Le quartier dans lequel il se trouvait s'était peu à peu transformé en ghetto et leur avait offert un endroit propice pour leurs actes cruels.

J'ai donc décidé de suivre le même procédé pour remonter jusqu'à Kabuto, je fit fouiller toutes les cliniques abandonnées de la ville. Aucun résultat. Puis les écoles et les internats. Des échecs. Je commençais à perdre patience, mais je reçus une nouvelle lettre, la quatrième et dernière missive écrite de la main de Sasuke. C'était le 5 janvier 2008, c'est là que je compris le véritable enjeux des événements.

_« Où en es-tu petit inspecteur chef ? Tic, tac … l'horloge tourne, tic, tac, l'entends-tu ? Ce sera bientôt la fin Naruto Uzumaki de la police de Tokyo … tic, tac, tic, tac … tu peux dire adieu à Sasuke, dans dix jours nous seront le 15 janvier … dans dix jours je te le prendrai comme tu me l'as pris. »_

D'autres photos accompagnaient la missive, mais je ne les ai jamais regardées, même aujourd'hui, j'avais trop peur de me confronter à l'horreur, de me retrouve face à mes erreurs. J'avais besoin d'aide. Je devais contacter la seule personne au monde qui connaissait l'affaire Orochimaru sur le bout des doigts. Mon oncle, l'ancien grand capitaine Jiraya, à présent à la retraite.

Jiraya débarqua dans mon bureau aux alentours de 17 heure le jour même. Il s'installa comme chez lui, les pieds sur ma table de travail. Il mâchait un énorme chewing-gum en faisant des bulles. Cet homme, la soixantaine passé, resterait toujours un ados.

« Tu as donc des nouvelles d'Otto ? C'est étrange je pensait qu'on les avait tous enfermés …

_C'est plus compliqué que ça … Je lui tendis les lettres et attendis sa réaction.

_Qui est le type qui a osé faire ça à Sasuke ? me demanda-t-il avec fureur.

_Kabuto Yakushi, mon vieil oncle blêmit considérablement, il m'en veux pour la mort d'Orochimaru.

_Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil, me laissant pantois.

_Tu m'explique ? Lui demandais-je.

_Tu te souviens où et quand tu as rencontré Sasuke, pas vrai ?

_Oui, lui répondis-je, c'était juste après le procès d'Orochimaru, au tribunal. Pourquoi ?

_Sasuke était venu témoigner contre lui, me dit-il en se rasseyant, c'est lui la « Victime numéro 1 ». Le seul qui ait pu s'échapper. Et Kabuto le sait bien, il l'a probablement reconnu dans les couloirs du tribunal. Ils étaient enfermés ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne s'échappe.

_Quoi ? Hurlais-je. J'ai vécu avec lui pendant 4 ans et aucun de vous n'a jugé important de me le dire !

_Calme toi Naruto,me dit-il, je suppose que Sasuke attendait pour te dire la vérité. C'est une expérience traumatisante, il n'était pas prêt pour t'en parler. En attendant nous devons le retrouver. Nous avons dix jours, mettons nous au boulot. » c'est ainsi que débutèrent les dix journées les plus longues de ma vie.

Les huit premiers jours furent particulièrement angoissants. La peur de le perdre pour de bon et mon sentiment d'impuissance gagnaient du terrain chaque jour. Mon cœur et mon cerveau étaient sur le point d'exploser. Je ne savais pas où tout cela aller me mener.

Jusqu'à ce que Sakura et Sai, qui avaient fouillé la vie de Kabuto de fond en comble, ne pénètre dans mon bureau. Nous étions le 13 janvier 2008 et ils avaient une piste. L'ancien laboratoire d'Otto avait été détruit, certes, mais une résidence de trois appartements avait été construit à la place. Ils avaient découvert que Kabuto louait un de ses logements sous un nom d'emprunt. Nous nous sommes donc rendus sur place. L'endroit avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Le quartier délabré s'était modernisé, les vieux murs tagués étaient de nouveau vierges de toutes inscriptions, des commerces avaient ouverts, des petits immeubles avaient pris la place des vielles maisons aux portes cassées. La sombre clinique avait disparu au profit d'une de ces nouvelles petites habitations collectives. Nous gravîmes les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, pour accéder à l'appartement. Il était vide. Le kidnappeur et sa victime avaient quitté les lieux. Kabuto avait du sentir le vent tourner. Encore une fois, il était parvenu à nous échapper, cependant, je me réjouis tout de même, car Sasuke étant très faible, il ne pouvait pas le déplacer avec facilité.

Mes coéquipiers s'occupèrent de fouiller l'appartement tandis que je rentrais au bureau. Je n'étais pas prêt pour cette épreuve. Jamais au cour de ma carrière je ne m'étais impliqué dans une enquête me touchant personnellement. Il m'était impossible de fouiller cet endroit, tant l'image de Sasuke était présente. Avec les derniers développement de l'enquête, je compris comment Kabuto avait réussi à approcher Sasuke. Je savais à présent qu'ils avaient un passé commun, une douleur commune. Mais j'ignorais toujours pourquoi mon amant m'avait quitté. Maintenant que je connaissais son passé, cette question m'obsédait. J'aurai bientôt la réponse, c'est ce que je me disais pour me rassurer.

La fouille de l'appartement nous appris peu de choses que nous ne savions pas déjà. Hormis que Kabuto avait suivit une thérapie dans un centre psychiatrique situé en dehors de la ville : le centre Suna. Cette institution avait fermé ses portes deux ans auparavant, lorsque sa directrice, le docteur Shizune avait pris sa retraite. Le matin du neuvième jour, je me rendis donc chez la psychologue qui avait suivit Kabuto après sa libération, accompagné de Sakura.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, nous arrivâmes devant une petite maison de banlieue, plutôt coquette, aux volets blanc et à la pelouse très bien entretenue. Le docteur Shizune était dans son jardin, un mug de café à la main et une cigarette à la bouche, elle trônait sur sa terrasse, l'air absent. C'était une femme d'environ soixante ans, les cheveux brun court, une silhouette élancé et dynamique. Imperturbable, malgré le vent froid de janvier, Sakura la salua, la sortant de sa transe, et elle nous invita à entrer.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous inspecteur ? Me dit-elle en me servant une grande tasse de café.

_Nous sommes ici pour vous parlez de l'un de vos ancien patient, répondis-je en acceptant la tasse.

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider, sourit-elle, le secret professionnel …

_Le secret professionnel couvre-t-il vos patient lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement ? Fis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

_L'un d'eux s'est fait enlevé ?

_Non, c'est lui le kiddnapeur, son visage se figea, puis elle se leva et nous invita à l'accompagner dans une autre pièce, un petit bureau au mur étroit.

_De qui souhaitez-vous que nous parlions inspecteur ? Me dit-elle en désignant les étagères à sa gauche.

_Kabuto Yakushi, lui-dis-je, elle soupira et s'assit sur le bureau, nous fîmes de même sur un petit canapé qui se trouvait en face.

_Je n'aurai pas besoin de son dossier, dit-elle, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire grand chose, la pathologie dont il souffre est bien trop complexe. Je ne sais pas moi-même de quoi il souffre vraiment, a part d'une grande solitude et d'un mal-être profond. Ce garçon semble saint d'esprit au premier regard, mais au fil de nos entretient, j'ai remarqué que lorsque je lui m'était la pression en demandant une réponse plus explicite, il se coupait entièrement du monde, il réagissait comme s'il était seul, reproduisant un schéma simple qui le mettait en situation de confiance. La routine est son mode de fonctionnement quand la situation lui échappe. S'il a kidnappé quelqu'un et qu'il se sent menacé il va sûrement se couper du monde et faire « comme d'habitude ».

_« Comme d'habitude » c'est à dire ? Lui-demandais-je.

_Bien que j'ai pris ma retraite, je continue de suivre Kabuto, moins régulièrement, certes, mais je maintiens tous de même notre rendez-vous principal, celui du 15 janvier à 14h45, au centre Suna, dans mon ancien bureau.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Sakura, n'avez-vous pas confié vos patients à vos collègues ?

_Si, approuva le docteur, mais le garçon dont nous parlons est un cas à part, rompre tout contact avec lui aurait était une erreur de ma part, bien plus grave que celle que j'ai déjà commise, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Kabuto peux se montrer violent, j'ignore s'il est capable de tuer, mais je crois que son désir d'être aimé peut le pousser à d'horribles extrémités. Je suppose que c'est de cette manière qu'Orochimaru l'aimait ou lui a fait croire qu'il l'aimait...

_Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire ça ? L'interrompis-je

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour arriver à faire parler Kabuto au sujet d'Otto et d'Orochimaru, mais quand j'ai réussi, le récit qu'il m'en a fait m'a donné des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits, mais j'ai finis par comprendre. Que savez-vous au sujet des « trans-genres » inspecteur ?

_C'est quand on né dans un corps d'homme et qu'on voudrai être une femme ? Ma remarque la fit sourire.

_C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de souhait. Pour reprendre votre exemple : c'est être une femme enfermée dans un corps d'homme. Kabuto est trans-genre. Kabuto est un homme enfermé dans le corps d'une femme. Et Orochimaru le savait. C'est pour cela que Kabuto était son préféré et qu'il est le seul qui portait des traces de relations sexuelles.

_C'est impossible, nous l'aurions su, on en aurait des traces dans nos dossiers, lui dis-je abasourdis, tandis que Sakura reprenait son souffle.

_Pas nécessairement inspecteur, cela figurerait sur un dossier médical mais pas sur un rapport d'enquête si la victime ne souhaite pas être considérée par son sexe d'origine. Même en cas de viol, les dossiers médicaux ne sont pas remis à la police, vous le savez bien, on ne vous remet que la partie qui vous intéressent : échantillons, blessures … puisque le sexe de la victime paraît évident, normalement.

_Mais quel rapport avec l'enquête ? Reprit Sakura.

_Kabuto a tout fait, depuis l'enfance, pour maintenir l'illusion, il fait suffisamment de sport pour avoir un physique masculin, se coiffe comme un homme, s'habille comme un homme … Mais il n'a pas pu avoir des rapports sexuels comme un homme, d'une part car biologiquement c'est une femme et d'autre car Orochimaru était hétérosexuel. De ce fait, comme une femme il a des menstruations, donc comme une femme il est tombé enceinte.

_Quoi, vous délirez là ? m'exclamai-je.

_J'ai bien peur que non inspecteur Uzumaki, sa voix était toujours neutre et professionnel. Kabuto me l'a avoué un an et demi après son arrivé au centre. Orochimaru s'est rendu compte de la grossesse et a procédé lui-même à l'avortement. Un mois après ça vous avez libéré tous les enfants et vous connaissez la suite. Pour punir Orochimaru qui avait tué son enfant Kabuto à porté plainte et le criminel est mort. Seulement le plan de départ de Kabuto n'était pas celui-ci il pensait que son « maître » n'aurait que quelques années de prison et pas qu'on le tuerait, il n'avait pas conscience que son témoignage aboutirait à cette fin là. Cela l'a rendu très malheureux et une colère immense, à l'encontre de ceux qu'il juge coupables, a prit possession de lui.

_Vous êtes sérieuse ? Lui-demandais-je.

_Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez un mandat pour consulter son dossier médical, je fis signe à Sakura qui partit téléphoner au procureur. La violence de Kabuto vient principalement de là, mais aussi des brimades que lui infligeaient les autres garçons prisonniers. Ils se battaient entre-eux dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Et puis les gardiens d'Otto n'étaient pas des tendres non-plus. Imaginez inspecteur l'enfer que ce pauvre garçon a du vivre.

_C'est une raison suffisante pour kidnapper quelqu'un ?

_Non, c'est vrai, fit elle, j'ai bien peur que sa thérapie ne soit jamais terminée, il devra vivre éternellement avec ses souvenirs. Et j'ai bien peur que ce kidnapping soit un peu de ma faute.

_Que voulez-vous dire docteur ? Lui-demandais-je, menaçant.

_Constatant que Kabuto ne progressait pas, je lui ai dis que s'il en parlait à une autre victime d'Otto, ça l'aiderait à franchir un cap important et à se re-sociabiliser, qu'il se sentirait probablement moins seul et pourrait alors fonder une vraie famille. Il a suivit mon conseil, a notre rendez-vous annuel de l'an passé il m'a dit que cette année il viendrait accompagné de son « petit-ami », mes mains se crispèrent sous la colère à l'entente de ce terme, le docteur Shizune le remarqua et me demanda, inquiète : inspecteur ça ne va pas ? Me demanda la psychologue

_Si, ne vous en faites-pas, lui dis-je en reprenant le contrôle de mes émotions, votre rendez-vous avec lui est à 14h45, c'est exact ?

_Oui, répondit-elle.

_Très bien, je sortis un calepin de ma poche et écrivis à toute vitesse les consignes qu'elle allait devoir suivre durant l'intervention. Prenez ceci, je déchirais méthodiquement la page, suivez ces instructions à la lettre. A demain, 14h30, docteur. » Je me levais du canapé et rejoignis Sakura devant la voiture.

En route vers le commissariat elle m'informa que Neji et Shikamaru s'étaient rendu à l'hôpital pour consulter le dossier médical de Kabuto. Le docteur Shizune avait dit vrai : Kabuto était biologiquement une femme, et il avait bien subi une IVG. Cette affaire était bien plus sordide que je ne l'avait imaginé, et Kabuto n'était probablement qu'une victime. Cependant, malgré nos dernières découvertes, je haïssais cet homme de tout mon être car la vision de Sasuke, nu et torturé me remplissait de dégoût et de rage à l'encontre de son tortionnaire.

La fin de ma journée fut éprouvante, je la consacrais à la préparation de l'arrestation de Kabuto, une grosse réunion de pré-intervention fut organisée avec l'unité spécialisée d'Hatake Kakashi.

Le 15 janvier à précisément 14h30, mon équipe et moi-même étions sur les lieux. Kakashi Hatake et son équipe d'élite nous attendaient dans le vent froid, camouflés par les arbres qui entouraient le centre psychiatrique. Le centre Suna, était un petit immeuble ancien en pierre brut qui se situait à une dizaine de kilomètres de la ville de Tokyo. Il était ceinturé par la dense forêt, qui bordait le mont Fuji dont l'ombre me fit frissonner. L'endroit était désert, hormis la trentaine d'hommes qui l'encerclaient. Tandis que mes équipiers et moi-même enfilions des gilets par-balles, le commandant Hatake me fit un rapide briefing de la situation :

« Ils sont arrivés depuis 10 minutes environ, la victime à l'air mal en point, mais elle tient encore le coup. Un de mes hommes les a en visuel, ils sont au deuxième étage du bâtiment.

_Merci Kakashi, la psy est arrivée ? Lui demandais-je en fixant mon oreillette de communication.

_Oui, me répondit-il, depuis 5 minutes environ, mes hommes sont en train de l'équiper d'un micro, vu qu'on ignore s'il est armé, j'ai jugé bon de lui donner un gilet pare-balles. La voici, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers la droite.

_Bien, comment vous sentez-vous docteur ? Lui-demandai-je.

_Bien, enfin je crois, tout cet équipement est-il vraiment nécessaire inspecteur ? En désignant le micro qu'elle portait dans sa veste.

_J'en ai bien peur, lui-dis-je en souriant de manière rassurante, quelle heure est-il ? demandai-je.

_14h40, me répondis Sakura. Je me tournais alors vers le docteur Shizune et lui dis :

_Quand vous voulez Docteur. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte du centre, quand elle fut rendue au deuxième étage, sa voix se fit entendre dans nos oreillettes: « Bonjour Kabuto comme toujours, vous êtes à l'heure, un court silence suivit cette phrase puis elle reprit : c'est votre compagnon ? Enchanté, je suis le docteur Shizune, suivez-moi, nous allons nous installer dans mon ancien bureau, nous y serons mieux qu'ici.

C'était le signal, aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, mon équipe, suivie par cinq membres de l'équipe d'élite y comprit le capitaine Hatake, nous engouffrâmes dans le centre Suna. Tandis que nous nous rendions dans le bureau du docteur, nous entendions clairement la discussion qu'ils avaient tous les trois. La pression montait, elle gagnait du terrain. Surtout en moi. J'entendais la voix terrifiée de Sasuke mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas encore agir, au risque de compromettre toute l'opération. Cette sensation d'impuissance grandissante me détruisait. Je sentais sa peur, et plus elle retentissait à mes oreilles plus la mienne me pesait. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte du bureau. C'était le dernier rempart qui m'empêchait de toucher Sasuke. Plus d'un an que j'attendais de le voir, plus d'un an de terreur, d'angoisse, de solitude, de colère et de remords qui me pourfendaient de toute part tandis que j'attendais derrière cette porte. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Les deux minutes qui suivirent me semblaient interminables tant elles furent longues. Puis le signal vînt. Shizune prononça les mots de ma libération et nous permit de prendre possession de la salle. En effet, je lui avais demandé, lorsqu'elle trouverait que Kabuto serait suffisamment loin de Sasuke durant l'entretient, de prononcer les mots suivants: « désirez-vous que nous parlions de votre propre expérience Sasuke ? » Kabuto fut surpris de notre entrée, et il sortit une arme qu'il braqua sur mon amant, avec l'intention d'en finir, comme il l'avait prévu. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me précipitais sur Sasuke pour le protéger avec mon corps. Kabuto tira. La balle m'atteint à l'épaule droite. Sasuke était sauf. Neji se jeta sur Kabuto. Il le désarma.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment, j'avais atrocement mal à mon bras, mais il me restait encore beaucoup à faire. J'avais confié Sasuke à Sai et Shikamaru car il était trop faible pour marcher seul. Neji dictait ses droits au suspect en l'enfermant dans notre véhicule. Les ambulances arrivèrent, je regardait Sasuke s'éloigner dans l'une en m'entretenant avec Kakashi. Puis se fut à mon tour de me faire soigner. Ce jour là je conclus l'affaire la plus difficile de ma vie.

Le procès eu lieu deux mois après, Sasuke, qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital témoigna et Kabuto fut condamné à la peine de prison à vie. Il nous fallut beaucoup de temps pour nous remettre de cette aventure. Nous avons repris la vie commune, mais le silence et les non-dits avaient brisé quelque chose entre nous. Pendant longtemps nous avons gardé le silence sur cette aventure.

Puis un matin, en allant travailler je trouvais une lettre sur la table du salon. Par réflexe, je fouillais l'appartement, puis me rendis dans le salon avec soulagement après avoir constaté que les affaires de Sasuke étaient toujours là. Il avait dû la poser ici avant de sortir. Assis sur le canapé, j'avais peur, mais j'étais aussi très excité, j'allais enfin connaître la vérité.

_« Naruto, _

_ Si je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon passé, c'était parce qu'il me faisait encore souffrir et aussi car j'avais peur que tu me repousses en apprenant que j'étais la victime numéro 1. J'ai grandi enfermé avec des enfants qui hurlaient de peur. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Kabuto. Il venait d'être choisi par Orochimaru, j'ignorais que c'était une fille, il est probable que seul Orochimaru l'ai su car aucun des gardiens ne le traitaient différemment. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois après mon évasion, c'était le jour du procès, et j'ignorais totalement qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Orochimaru, car le vieux serpent n'avait jamais eu se genre de rapport avec aucun de nous avant, ce qui est logique, en y repensant avec le recul. _

_ Un jour de février 2005, il est venu me voir au bureau. Il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, il m'a confié qu'il avait du mal à surmonter ce qu'on avait vécu chez Orochimaru. Puis on a prit l'habitude de se voir une fois par semaine pour parler. Il m'a révélé que me parler lui faisait du bien. Pour moi aussi ces rencontres me soulageaient. _

_ Je ne t'avais pas encore raconté mon passé et lui le connaissait, j'avais l'impression de passer à autre chose, ça m'aider à me reconstruire._

_ Et puis il y a trois ans, il est passé à la maison et il m'a raconté que sa psy lui avait dit qu'il était guéri, il était venu me voir pour me remercier. On est sortit boire un verre et je crois qu'il m'a drogué car quand je me suis réveillé j'étais enfermé dans une pièce sombre. _

_Il m'a forcé à écrire une lettre de rupture, m'a arraché mes clés. _

_Il est revenu 2 heures après. Pendant des mois, il m'a battu et prit en photo, il ne cessait de me dire que je l'avais choisi car j'avais rompu avec toi en écrivant la lettre. Et puis il m'en a dicté d'autres. Au fil du temps et des lettres j'ai compris que ma vie touchait à sa fin. Il nous rendait responsables. Il n'arrêtait jamais de me le répéter quand il me battait._

_Je t'aime Naruto, je n'ai pas suivi Kabuto de mon plein grès._

_Tout ce temps j'ai attendu que tu viennes me chercher. _

_J'ai tenu le coup car je savais que tu viendrais, même s'il me disait le contraire. _

_Je t'aime._

_Sasuke »_

A la fin de ma lecture, je bondis sur mes clés de voiture pour aller le retrouver. Inconsciemment, je me rendis sur les lieux où il avait été captif. Il était là, devant le petit immeuble, le regard dans le vide. Je suis sorti de la voiture et j'ai couru vers lui. Il fut surpris de me voir. Je tendis ma main vers lui et saisis la sienne pour l'attirer contre moi. Lui prouvant par ce geste que le passé était loin derrière nous. En replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux corbeau, je lui murmurais :

« Je t'aime aussi Sasuke. »

C'est ainsi que mon histoire prit fin, dans les bras de mon amant. 7 ans après cette histoire je fut nommé commissaire. Aujourd'hui, je vis toujours avec Sasuke dans le même appartement. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie à vendre des bouquin, il a finit par se mettre à les écrire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez accueillir chaleureusement l'auteur des **Lettres d'un amant Captif :** Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Naruto descend de l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la foule et échange un sourire complice avec son amant. Après une brève accolade, Sasuke le remplace sur la petite estrade où l'attendent une bouteille et un stylo. Naruto le regarde s'asseoir et commencer à signer des autographes. Il le regarde sourire. Il regarde le poster en face de lui représentant la couverture du livre. Le livre qui raconte leur histoire. Une histoire sans fin, car ils s'aiment.

_**Fin**_

_Cette fic est maintenant terminée, et je voudrai remercier** hokage minato**, ma beta-lectrice pour les corrections qu'elle a apporté, pour tous les conseils avisés qu'elle m'a donné et aussi pour m'avoir épaulé tout au long de notre collaboration sur cette fiction._

_Je voudrai aussi vous remercier tous. Pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction, vous êtes formidable._

_Bises,_

_Hell'N_


End file.
